


药人

by Tabius



Category: Story0－真船一雄, 奥特曼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabius/pseuds/Tabius
Summary: * 托雷基亚x泰罗。非常粗的双箭头，车* 故事框架借鉴的《友情永垂不朽》，和《Story0》里巴尔坦星人改造奥特战士的计划，时间线接《Story0》之后。泰罗用的漫画人设，没黑前的托雷基亚参考的艾尔夫的人设* 托雷基亚黑化的直接原因，是俘虏后被巴尔坦星人进行了洗脑改造。泰罗的身体是他的药－－和恋人做爱后，身体记忆苏醒，可以短暂的恢复理智
Relationships: 托雷基亚／泰罗
Kudos: 9





	药人

**Author's Note:**

> * 托雷基亚x泰罗。非常粗的双箭头，车
> 
> * 故事框架借鉴的《友情永垂不朽》，和《Story0》里巴尔坦星人改造奥特战士的计划，时间线接《Story0》之后。泰罗用的漫画人设，没黑前的托雷基亚参考的艾尔夫的人设
> 
> * 托雷基亚黑化的直接原因，是俘虏后被巴尔坦星人进行了洗脑改造。泰罗的身体是他的药－－和恋人做爱后，身体记忆苏醒，可以短暂的恢复理智

范柳原在细雨迷蒙的码头上迎接她，他说她的绿色玻璃雨衣，像一只瓶，又注了一句，药瓶。她以为他在那里讽嘲她的孱弱，然而他又附耳加了一句：你，是医我的药。她红了脸，白了他一眼。  
－－张爱玲《倾城之恋》

1.

泰罗觉得现在的情况似乎有点糟糕。

巴尔坦星球的气温低到吓人。空气都是裹了碎冰碴子的，挤进狭小的鼻腔，逼得他颤颤呼吸着，眼灯闪烁了两下。他觉得自己像只漂亮的蝴蝶被人剥开身体钉死在画布上，仰躺着，双腿大张，膝盖垂丧地搭在身体两侧，或许早就酸的僵住了－－那一下掰开摁地上的时候用大了力道，蹭破了，和下身的穴口一道颤抖着吐出几口体液。他混身都湿透了，紧绷绷，水涔涔，汗液冻硬了又融开，一窝聚在锁骨上，亮晶晶和小水洼一样。被干狠了的眼睛又涩得狠，张着嘴，舌尖舔在唇上都没来得及收回。  
光顾得上喘了。冻得除了脑子没一处清醒。  
精液、冷汗、泪水，身体高潮着痉挛了几次，怨不得现在跟挺机关枪似的抖的不可开交。泰罗费了好大的劲才压下身上的哆嗦，深吐出口气揉开眼前蒙上的雾气，看分明了青灰色的天花板和角落冷森森的监视器，心里一紧，急急喊出了声，  
“托雷基……”

这一开口自己都笑了。做那事的时候他向来叫得放肆又浪，声线捏得细细的千回百转地说下流话。活该他每次疯狂完瘫了哑了，嗓子都比狗叫还难听。

他现在正躺在巴尔坦主基地的某一间监禁室里，腰肢酸软地结束掉一场急风骤雨般的情事。荒芜的巴尔坦星上，狂风、黄沙，豆包大小的砾石砸在铁板钉死的窗户上噗噗的响。而他，这个宇宙最文明、最井然国度里最年轻的总教官，几个小时前还对着司令部的指挥官咬牙保证甚至放出狠话‘大不了我和那个背叛者玉石俱焚！’的警备队战士，却在潜入敌营和叛徒对视上的那一刻，超没骨气地被他拽住甩在地上捅的意乱情迷地叫。

托雷基亚这只发情的狗！

他本不该这样的。如果那个传言是真的的话：蓝族的科学家在外出考察途中叛变投入敌营，残杀同胞，组建军队，为着筑建巴尔坦帝国而效力。而他该是作为先锋部队的外交官进行严厉交涉，该是公事公办、不卑不亢的痛斥他的自甘堕落，而绝不是像现在这样像滩烂泥似的糊在地上，想着刚才的荒唐事情没羞没躁的笑出声。

总教官的脸皮说厚不厚，说薄也不薄，盯着天花板一角的红点发了会呆，猛的意识到监视器后可能的场景，这才后知后觉红了脸惊叫一声。腿根的血管受了刺激跳得发狠，穴口一下没憋住，颤抖着，精液大口大口地往外吐。

他收拢双腿像只猫儿一样蜷缩了起来。没一会儿又被个有些凉的力道剥开，蝮蛇一样的触感拱进腿间，顺着腰腹肌肉的线条缠紧。然后是密集的吻，从脚踝，到腹沟，再到斜方肌，连蹭夹吮，缚得他几乎喘不过气。泰罗仰起脖子与那人接吻。一亲上他就浑身发热，眼上复又罩上层热气，软了腰肢像猫咪一样舒服得直哼唧。

“泰罗。”

托雷基亚喊了他一声。他的体温是温凉的，像是块在山泉里养的很好的玉。两具年轻的躯体面对面搂抱在一处，大腿交错着夹紧，抵着内侧的软肉互相摩挲。泰罗很喜欢在经历过激烈的情事后枕上他的计时器，那种感觉总让他想到地球上初秋季节的海－－带着暖意的、清凉的蓝色海水，推开蚌肉般柔软的水波拍在脸颊身侧，把他瑰丽的梦境拆得七零八碎。这就让他不自觉挨得他更近了些，虽然他一挨上托雷基亚就倦得很，眼皮打架，意识浮浮沉沉，恨不得抽了骨头连血带肉的揉进他怀里。

“你这只狗，”泰罗闭眼酿着小气音回应道。“偷腥也不分场合，下流。”

“泰罗啊……”

他听着托雷基亚又喊了他一声，空洞的，茫然的，抓不住似的，像只扇贝一张一合的在耳边吐吸。他都快大半个月没听着托雷基亚这么喊他了，这一声接一声的，电流似的窜进心窝子里去。他哪禁得住这个，浑身百八只爪子挠似的又痒，又难耐，迷迷糊糊搂了脖子又要接吻。  
对方像是低低笑了一声，挤进腿间的膝盖向上拱了拱，让两具躯体缠得更紧了些。托雷基亚安抚了下有些红肿的唇，绕过颈线一路的舔吻下去；牙齿抿开紧闭的背鳍，放轻了力道啃咬底根下的软肉。泰罗被他伺候的实在舒服，极不安分地贴着他的下腹蹭了蹭。他的后穴还含着不少精液，稍一动作就发出些叽叽咕咕的声响，里头外头暖融融的发着热。托雷基亚撑开穴口抠弄了些出来，一个没留意，被攀着脖子狠咬了一口，肇事的小猫还舔着唇黏糊糊的笑；下身的某个部位立刻就又硬了。

“爽够了就给我把事情交代清楚……靠！和你说正经事呢，你怎么又插进来了？！”

那根硕大抵住入口的时候泰罗还是没忍住打了个冷颤。他的穴口还处在应激性缩紧的状态，勃起的阴茎就毫不客气捅了进来－－被括约肌箍紧止了去路后，几乎是用蛮力粗暴地硬插到了底。他被激得混身发抖，倒吸进一半的凉气噎在嗓子眼，才呛出一口，又被冰凉的唇堵住，大开大合捣弄了起来。托雷基亚身上混着矿物与咸汗的味道，每一下都顶得又钝又重。泰罗拼命喘着气适应他的动作。突然的剧烈顶弄让他有些受不住的挣扎了两下，但很快便被一个吻卸了抵抗，双腿哆嗦着缠紧他的腰身呻吟出声。他的身体都是被喂熟了的，痛过就是劈头盖脸的快感，爽得一下又要背过气去。托雷基亚操的他极深，那东西连根没入后又涨了一圈，龟头刮出内壁的肠液就被撞成细碎的沫子，叠着先前精液的痕迹黏糊糊挂在腿根。

泰罗一被顶深就大叫着摇头。他俩虽说都不是羞于情事的人，玩得大，放得开，做爱的时候没少玩什么情趣。但这是第一次。放弃了所有爱抚和扩张的性爱粗暴如交合的野兽，让泰罗有一瞬甚至起了废了对方命根子的冲动。可是被他一吻又软了。他难受极了。体液失去了水分就变作撩人的痒，细细麻麻在腿上骚作一片。他被操出了更多眼泪，上头含着泪，下头流着水，头昏眼花地盯着剧烈晃动的天花板。黑暗中泰罗看不清托雷基亚的表情。他的长相似乎起了些许微妙的变化，那双眼更深邃了，像一片月光下的海，随着身体颠簸着细细的浪。他一直好喜欢托雷基亚眼灯的颜色，是月白的、漂亮的、带着倒刺的钩，直翻出他心底那点最原始的欲望来。自己亮黄色的眼灯光就映在上头搅动，看着般配极了。

“泰罗啊……泰罗。”托雷基亚掐紧他的腰开始低吼，但也只是反复着这么一句。泰罗目光痴迷的望着他抚摸他的脸。他以前都不知道蓝族的力气居然有这么大，捣得他呻吟都碎了，神智不清地大声喊着胡话，

“我在呢，我在……你，你再进去点啊，往，往那儿，捅捅……”

托雷基亚没在让他接着胡喊下去。他捞着他的身体坐起来接吻。泰罗扣着他的后脑加深了这个吻，挺立的性器磨蹭几下就缴了械，颤抖着射得一地金灿灿的光粒子。他舒服地瘫倒在了让他朝思暮想许久的人的怀里，享受着鼻腔托雷基亚的味道，眯眼喘着气，就着他胸口细密的汗，在计时器的位置画了颗小小的心。

2.

“两只怪兽，两只怪兽，在做爱，在做爱～一只叫托雷基，一只叫泰罗吉，真可爱，真可爱～”

泰罗听着身后的响动伸了个懒腰，拖着长音闷哼了一声。他现在出了一身热辣的汗，整个人神清气爽的不行，甚至心情大好地哼了一段自个儿瞎编的歌。托雷基亚听着没忍住笑了一声，从背后捂住了他的眼。

“你怎么来了？”

托雷基亚的手有些发凉，是个刚好不刺手又解燥的温度，像是夏末秋初穿梭过紫藤萝花架不经意撞上的风，舒服极了。泰罗拍拍身侧示意他挨得近些说话，腰胯熟练一扭，背部肌肉绷的紧紧的和他的胸腔贴在一处。  
“因为我想做爱了！”总教官的回答向来坦率。“你总不能让我去嫖吧。”  
身后人叹了口气没有说话。没一会儿突然有些孩子气的蹭了蹭他的脸颊，把脸埋在了肩窝处，深深吸嗅了一口。那儿刚做完爱还有些潮乎乎的，脉搏突突的跳动。人鱼形状的耳朵刮蹭他的血管。

他们已经快半个月没见面了，然而一交合又像是回到了出差前一晚在床上共赴情欲的时候。临分别的早上他还咬着托雷基亚的喉结耍赖，嚷嚷着要他在考察途中摘朵比小行星还大的蘑菇回来炖汤喝。托雷基亚原本正因为睡过头满心郁躁地发信息和负责人解释，罪魁祸首偏还没脸没皮缠着他还要，心一烦，准备恶狠狠瞪过去让他收敛点。泰罗立马腆起脸裹紧被子，装着一副被糟蹋惨了任凭摆布的可怜样。这就让他脑子瞬间一轰，骂了句“出他娘的差”，拽开被子啃了上去。

然而眼前的托雷基亚的状态很不对劲，有些飘，又有些敷衍。泰罗也无所谓；他开始絮叨这半个月光之国的事情。他说一句，托雷基亚嗯一声。直到说到兴头上，两人惯性的对视一眼，托雷基亚一下没控制好情绪，慌张把泰罗的脑袋掰了回去。

觉察到什么的泰罗立马在他怀里利索翻了个个儿，变了个面对面视线相平视线相平的姿势。

“你怎么了？”

说完不等他回话，上手直接一把搂着，哄小狗一样呼噜起了他的后脑勺－－这招哄人的招数总是屡试不爽。托雷基亚听话地反抱住他一动不动，由着泰罗撸够了转而捧起他的脸，身子微微前倾，显出十分认真的样子说话，  
“你明白我为什么到这儿来。事情大哥已经告诉我了，不过我更想听听你的说法。”

托雷基亚垂着脑袋沉默。  
泰罗继续专注盯着他瞧，突然闪两下眼灯，极快地挨近去啄了下他的嘴唇。偷到香的小猫得意的一扬下巴露出个奸计得逞的笑。就在托雷基亚以为他又是在捉弄自己，皱眉预备好了嫌弃两句，抬眼却对上副风淡云轻的神情，带着柔的、淡淡的笑，语气轻缓地开口，  
“你要是想说，我听着。不想说的话就这样让我静静抱一会儿，然后我们回家。”

泰罗把头枕在他的胸口，顿了顿，平静地继续着他针对整个M78的埋汰。他的声音温柔极了，像是碾着舌齿扯出条绝细、晶亮的线，被滚烫的思念烧得就快断了，又让细细的喘息连了起来。

实在是太过于家常的语气和内容了。有一瞬托雷基亚甚至产生了两人还在读书的恍惚，意识一坠，似乎又回到了某个夏日的、无聊又燥热的宇宙学课堂。空气是闷的、咸汗味道的，风扇在昏昏沉沉、数着时刻等下课的学生上头吱呀作响。泰罗挤开闷热的空气凑近他耳朵尖说悄悄话，额上的细汗都快蹭在了他脸颊上，“一会儿你跟着我回家去好不好？我让艾斯哥给你烤小饼干吃，做成星星形状的，拉比馋疯了也不给他吃……”

托雷基亚张了张嘴，那一个音节卡在嘴边；从他的角度正好看到斜上方监视器的红点。然而那红点突然警告意味的闪烁了一下，房间里随即响起突兀的风铃声。他的胸口猛的抽痛起来，几乎同一时刻痛苦地捂住脑袋，在地上呕出大摊苦黄的涎水。

泰罗为这突发状况怔愣了半秒，回过神还来不及扶，立刻天旋地转猛的被人掀倒，脑袋重重磕在地上。托雷基亚在发疯，骑在他身上粗暴地掐住他细弱的脖子，双眼发红，十指收紧，力道大的几乎要将那处捏扁掐断。泰罗才被操到眼泪横流眼角发涩，两眼一黑，几乎流下泪来。

他吃力的抬头。托雷基亚的脸上只有空洞和茫然，眼灯光只照得清很小的一片区域。他的嘴还半张着，膝盖颤抖着挤进他的双腿，眼中却涌出大颗的泪水，滴在脸上，彩色计时器上。泰罗忍不住瑟缩一下，模糊着眼挣扎着看过去，流着泪施暴的托雷基亚却宛如落魄的天神，显出一种极致的绝望而美。

泰罗痴迷的伸出手去。他的脑中已经搅起飞花状的絮，意识清明了又混沌，精神都快陷进梦里。有那么一瞬他回到了驻守地球的某一刻，年轻的战士正和巨大的吊唁花纠缠搏斗；然后他被缠住了，被同化了，不受控的伸出开满了艳丽红花的枝蔓。这让他情不能已的停下挣扎抚上了托雷基亚的脸，本能先于意识，仰头攀着脖子在唇上落下一个亲吻。

扼着他脖颈的力道瞬间便松了。

他感觉托雷基亚正慢慢松开双手。几乎同一瞬间，泰罗脱力瘫软回了地上，胸口剧烈起伏。圆形的计时器闪动一下，发出刺耳的警报。他的额角后背都渗出了冷汗，疲惫的闭上了眼睛。  
托雷基亚保持了全身绷紧的状态骑在他身上，茫然的停下了一切动作，仿佛一尊程序故障等待重启的机器人。泰罗喘着气预备着承受他下一步动作。那一顿折腾下来，托雷基亚下身的某个物件又开始充血发硬，肿胀得就快烫伤他的皮肤。一个念头突然滋生了出来，疯狂的、不切实际的念头。这让他心一横，很快的伸手握住了那充分勃起的东西，龟头顶在淌着精液的穴口，示意他可以进去。泰罗睁开眼，对着监视器的方向笑了笑。

托雷基亚正在进入他的身体。勃起的阴茎缓慢而不容置疑的破开狭小的入口，把缩紧的甬道彻底撑大撑满。泰罗几乎能清楚的感受到上头的龟头和突起的青筋。他的腹腔似乎只剩了这一整根的玩意儿；那东西似乎又大了一圈，又硬，又烫，挤开内脏又立刻被内壁紧裹住，随即他就被摇来晃去地顶弄起来。两人疯狂的影子被印在墙上。泰罗眯眼只瞧见双就快烧起来的眼灯，不仅如此，他觉得托雷基亚全身就是块烧透的喷射着火焰的烙铁，赤裸地捣进他最深处，就快把他烫的血肉模糊。然而疼痛裹挟着高潮袭来的时候，他又忍不住收紧抱着他脖颈的手，一口狠狠咬在了他的肩膀上。

金色的血液涌进了嘴里，是甜的，混杂着并不存在于此的树脂浓郁的松香味。托雷基亚的体温在快速升高，周围的温度也升了起来，又黏，又重，潮湿又闷热。泰罗觉得自己就是一块融化了一半的蜡，都快被身上的男人揉得软烂失形。托雷基亚也在融化，手臂撑在他的脑袋两侧，滴落的液体糊住他大半的视线。那一瞬他觉得自己又成了只被黏稠液体紧紧裹缚的小虫，挣扎着，呼吸道呛入更多来自对方的体液。然而劈头盖脸砸下的眩晕中，感官似乎是觉醒了不少久违的记忆，是温暖的、炽热的，熟悉的让人落泪。他感受到了风，玫瑰色的风，夹杂着白桦树叶摩挲的声响和燕子羽翼的扑动，随后视线开始清明。

那股松脂的味道终于最大限度爆裂了开来。

太阳大的很。笔直的碎石子路，夹道是挺拔的白桦树，剑一样贯穿了覆盖着大半个星球的松树林。高温下松树流着琥珀色的泪，不间断的、滞缓的，在地上汪成滚圆的一滩。

“你回来了啊，泰罗。”大群黑色的燕子从远处蹿起，撩起劲厉的风，扑簌簌擦着头顶疾飞而过。“你没有忘记这里呢。”  
怎么可能忘得掉。泰罗捻着天线想。

这里是他觉醒燕子飞踢的地方，有风，有葱郁的松树林，鸟群唧啾杂乱而安逸，心情总能没来由平静。战乱平息后他时常一个人跑来静坐，烦心了就来，日落前一准回去。后来托雷基亚来找他，第一次听他碎碎叨叨说了不少往事。那时候的太阳已经沉的很低，天空四处血红色的光斑。泰罗逆着光淡淡的笑，不经意提起已经去世的加拉雷斯来；在晦暗的余晖中，那副都开始有些不真切的表情，就这样毫无保留的、悲伤又美丽的撞进眼底。托雷基亚没忍住吻了他。两人不知怎么就啃在了一起，又不知怎么滚进松草地，莽撞而笨拙的要了第一次。从来可靠的蓝族少年难得局促的乱了手脚，一面胡乱挺动着腰胯，一面抱着身体一通乱啃，把泰罗弄的很痛，好几下命根子都差点给他夹断了。  
都是年轻气盛的年纪，尝过了鲜自然开始食髓知味。松树林四季常青看着单调，他们就在松枝上系了不少红蓝绸子的风铃，起了风准是窸窸切切地碎语，然后双色的绸缎便快活地纠缠在一块。还有一次，泰罗也不知从哪里搞到只长着翅膀的巨兽，他们就趴在巨兽粗糙的背脊，在下过雨的白桦道上疾速飞行。空气是湿漉的，张开手臂就能游动似的潮；风裹着水汽糊的眼睛都睁不开，四处都是哔哔剥剥树皮剥落的声响。托雷基亚搂着他的腰部接吻，一个急转弯，天空与大地瞬间颠倒过来。夹岸的白桦湿透了顶，此时也便挺起，显出粗糙树皮下嫩色的肉。

泰罗感觉自己在某一刻成了一只鸟，垂死的鸟，被白桦柱体的倒影钉死在地上。他全身都泥泞的一塌糊涂，托雷基亚又开始融化，滴落在他身上，是滚烫的松脂。他们紧紧拥抱在一起，逐渐凝固、不动，不分彼此。

松树的味道倏一下消散了。

托雷基亚的动作慢了下来，眼灯闪烁一下，逐渐清澈、透亮。随即他缓缓抽离身体，抚去身下人一头的细汗，并排挨着躺下。泰罗侧过脑袋看他，脖颈上还带着青紫的指痕。托雷基亚犹豫了一下，凑近去亲吻那上面的伤痕，脸埋在那儿不动了。

“托……？”  
托雷基亚蜷缩成很小的一团，拥抱着自己细微地战栗着。泰罗掰开他的手让自己钻了进去，拱了两下亲昵地整个儿搂住，让两枚圆形的计时器恰好贴在一处。温暖的感觉立刻涌上来。托雷基亚停下颤抖，小心回拥住了他，前额相抵。

泰罗难得安分没再乱动，两人沉默着，意外也不显得有多尴尬。抱了有一会儿，泰罗突然嗔怪的开口，  
“我以前怎么没发觉你这么狠的心，就因为我在你外出考察的时候吃光了你的零食，你就想掐死我。”

“我那不是……”托雷基亚几乎下意识辩驳出声。泰罗这只油皮滑嘴的狐狸，读书的时候就满嘴理不直气还壮的歪理，几乎是逮着空的占他便宜，然后自个儿没心没肺的笑。然而回神过来，只见着眼前金色的眼灯分明满满的笑意，甚至装着无比夸张的样子松了口气，比了个‘看来你终于恢复正常了’的口型。托雷基亚不自觉全身心松懈下来，这才半撑起脑袋打量一屋子的狼藉。

看来是做过了，还不止一次。精液射的一塌糊涂。这之前很长一段时间他都处在半清醒的状态：回忆中疯狂的做爱情景，揉着身下痛苦又愉悦的年轻伴侣的脸，让他内心的禽兽癫狂的失控了一次又一次。生殖腔已经收合了起来，但那地方麻的根本不象话。鬼知道泰罗这个冲动胡闹的拉着他在敌人的大本营干了多少荒唐事情！虽然密集疯狂的情事让两人都累惨了，并没法追究就是。

监禁室难得安静了下来，托雷基亚松开泰罗改为并排着十指相扣。两人同时心照不宣的缄了口，喘息着看来不及聚型的金色粒子在空中溢散，玻璃珠似的缓慢浮动。晦暗中也不知呆了多久，托雷基亚忽然侧过脑袋，对着舒服得有些发软的奥特天线吹了口气。  
泰罗被他激的一哆嗦，抬腿不轻不重踹了脚他的屁股。  
“又想干嘛？”

闷闷的声音传来。“我这个状态撑不了多久的。”  
“什么？”

黑暗中，他感觉托雷基亚几不可闻的吸了口气。随即是海风的气味，白月似的眼灯晃动一下，海浪的声音剐蹭进他的耳廓。  
“像这样，意识清明的和你面对面聊天。以及，做爱。”顿了顿，托雷基亚语气平静的接着说了下去，“用这具被他们称作药人的身体。”

“我是收到奥特签名赶到U98星查看的时候被他们捉到这儿的。巴尔坦星人重启了改造光之战士的计划，他们想利用我们的生命能源，实现种族的进一步进化……只是，对于我们身体的研究，似乎遇到了瓶颈。”

“为了获得无限的力量和不朽的肉体，他们太需要尽快了解奥特战士的生理构造，尤其是我们的能量核心，计时器。而这，若是没有来自M78科学家的协助，恐怕很难行得通。”

“他们给我灌了药，持续不断的洗脑催眠，用药物和洗脑词控制我给他们办事。只要听到风铃的声音，我就会彻底失控，变成残害同胞的生物兵器……前几天似乎还有意让我感染了他们新研制出的黑暗病毒……我见过那些过了病毒潜伏期的战士，逐渐失去理智，变的易怒、怨气缠身……我真的不想伤害你，也不想让你难堪。我自杀过好几次，每次睁开眼，又是实验室冰冷的墙壁，这身体被他们改造过了，我只是，只是……”

托雷基亚的声音低沉了下去，像一颗垂死的星，挣扎着闪烁了一下。“……抱歉。”

泰罗沉默地捉过他的手，孵在心脏的位置。那儿是热烫的，像是闷着团蓬勃的等离子火花，灼灼炙着他的手心。  
“改造过的身体，能够复原吗？”他问。

托雷基亚感觉自己有个摇头的趋势，然而泰罗眼疾手快掰住了他的脸。  
“可我知道让你恢复理智的方法，和我做爱就行了吧。”像是完全不在意对面的反应，对面人自顾着接下去说话，“我回去就把警备队的工作辞了，就算一辈子陪你呆在银十字，我也认了。不过我可不能平白无故被你祸害，这样，回去咱们先把证领了，你也好名正言顺的操我不是？”

托雷基亚沉默着撇开了视线。泰罗倒也无所谓，捧着他的脑袋强行点了三下头。  
“你说过的，我是药你的人。”他平静开口，淡淡的、带着出离不容置疑的坚定重复了一遍，“我是药你的人啊。”

托雷基亚的答复是一个海水味道的吻。咸湿的液体淌过嘴角，和热切的唾液很快地混合在一起。

巴尔坦星人显然并不打算给他们太多温情的时间。

风铃的声音很快不满而急躁地响了起来，格外尖锐的回荡在狭小的空间里。托雷基亚立马条件反射状痛苦地蜷缩起身体，死死的，咬紧嘴唇冷汗直冒。

又要被操纵了！这是泰罗脑海中第一个念头。  
阻止他。紧随其后炸开的想法。

长期战士的训练让泰罗当机立断反扭住他的身体压制在地上。意料之外并没有失控的挣扎，反倒是托雷基亚吃痛的抱怨了一声，  
“你放开我，这才刚吃了药，我还不至于这么窝囊……”

泰罗嚼着他话里的意思，挠着角嘿嘿笑了一声，从他身上爬了下来。托雷基亚向来别扭又坦率，端着副油盐不进任由摆布的淡漠神情，转头立马在心窝子准确的挠上一道，读书时就给他那点小心思拿捏的死死的。这下意识的一声呼痛，勾得他又欣喜，又心疼－－才欢喜的叫出口，“你同意和我回去啦？”，一颗心马上又揪了起来，只得手忙脚乱抱着那具抖得不可开交的身子笨拙拍背，“你要是实在疼了，就咬我。”

托雷基亚呜咽着咬上他的肩甲。那上面都是圆形的突起，硌着牙噶啦作响。泰罗收拢手臂将他抱得更紧了些，甚至动了掰碎身体彻底揉进他体内分担痛苦的荒唐念头。他深吐出一口气，笨拙的、努力学着母亲小时候抚慰自己的样子，呼噜呼噜撸着托雷基亚背部的线条，胡乱说着话分散他的注意力。

托雷基亚的状态很不好，看得出是强撑着在回应。这就让泰罗心猿意马，揣着平静，心里慌的要死，又急的要死，几乎是生硬抠话题出来聊。平时他根本不是个语死早的，大半月的不见，嗓子眼更是攒着无数急于分享的乐事。然而稀里呼噜扯完一堆有的没的，脑子居然不争气的空了，那些光鲜的、绚丽的，被托雷基亚一声呛血的咳嗽全部轰碎胡乱地搅在一起，直逼得他舌头打结，后背发毛，磕磕巴巴骂了几句巴尔坦星人，终于认命似的口气一软，用着饭后闲聊一样的稀疏语气开口，

“拉比这坏东西前几天又尿我床上了，我一揍他，就呜呜装委屈去我哥那儿告状。等你回去了给我好好教训他，这小没良心的，从小也就听你的话，见着亲爹也没你亲。”  
大不了再让他操一顿，他想。然后听见了一声颇为无奈的哼气。

托雷基亚深吐出一口气，终于喘着气平静了下来。肩甲让他啃的湿漉漉的，泰罗抬手摸了一下，惋惜着上头居然没留下牙印。  
“你这算是拐弯抹角骂我狗吗？”

平时扯皮打闹两人还真没谁明晃着占过便宜。泰罗很想照例的为自己开脱几句，酸苦的味道却在嘴里涌起，让他眼眶发涩，舌根发麻。黑暗中他感觉托雷基亚心情很好的向右歪了歪脑袋。  
“泰罗？”  
“干嘛。”  
“我们……交换光粒子吧。”

交换光粒子是光之国最高级别的性爱，也是恋人私定终身后心照不宣会做的事。

到底是谁不分场合啊！

泰罗没忍住失笑，手指挑逗意味的在他计时器上抹了一道。“你今天都艹我三顿了。怎么，就在这儿？”

“当然不是，”托雷基亚松了手与泰罗对视。那对眼灯漂亮极了，柔和，沉静，盈盈流转着，映着计时器的一点蓝，看得年轻的小战士几乎呆了、痴了，直到眼前人的起身。泰罗下意识抓了一把，抓空了。他有些滞愣的看着托雷基亚破坏掉监视器往窗外发射了签名，而后转过身，掏出个发着光的小玩意戳点了几下。他看不清托雷基亚的表情，朦胧中只见到一点模糊的蓝色影子，对着他的方向露出一个笑。

“去操控室。”

3.

操控室只开了一扇小的排气窗。屋脊向着中心区域的操控台聚拢，在很高的顶上汇聚成透光的一点，像是盏倒扣的沙漏：些许天光就是从那里漏下形成通透的一束，水一样淀在底下缓慢的流淌。明亮的波纹浮动的四处都是。操作台因此成了片光怪陆离的珊瑚海，泰罗坐在上头晃荡着两条细细的腿，性爱过后的两只小角还是发软的、湿漉漉的，银光闪闪发着亮。

托雷基亚拖着片阴影走近他，看见那两片看起来就很好咬的唇动了动。这让他不自禁想起深海愉悦游弋着的扇贝，雪白的软肉抵着两片硬壳，张合间半露出内里包裹着的莹亮珍珠，极力蛊惑着人剜开似的，

“那我们开始吧。”

托雷基亚感觉脑子轻微嗡了一声，回过神来已经咬了上去。泰罗向上绷紧脖颈加深了这个吻，手臂搭在肩膀上，随着动作的起伏越缠越紧。他的吻技向来差劲，黏上了就只顾着冒进，一点没有主动换气的自觉。托雷基亚又是个难得高过他一头的姿势，这就让他被迫仰头，由着对方扣紧了他的后脑。

泰罗觉得自己被吻的唾液都流了出来。托雷基亚脸上的热气，他脸上的热气，蒸的他眼前雾蒙蒙的一片白光。他突然回到了那个荒淫无道的夏天，地球上，借着探班五哥的名头跑去TAC蹭了一整个长假。这是他们两个第一次跑到别的星球，正好挑上个哔哔剥剥万物宣泄式生长的时候，淫雨霏霏又想入非非，四处都是爆开的浆果甜到发腻的味道。他们暂住的庭院几乎被蝉鸣笼着了，早晚喋喋不休的聒噪。又热，又闷，一盘切开的西瓜吃的满脸满手红津津的汁水，蜜糖块儿似的黏糊又腥膻－－擦不掉，只能两个人小狗似的舔来舔去。什么都在生长，又像是什么都开始腐烂。肆无忌惮的日光纵容着一切合法的白日宣淫：嘴对嘴咬开两个熟透的樱桃，胯下的东西猛的就翘起老高。托雷基亚舔掉他嘴角的西瓜渍，微偏脑袋咬了口他的耳朵，嗓音是带着甜味的沙哑，“我想研究一下我们作为人类形态的生理构造，帮帮我吧。”

然后他稀里糊涂就点了头，再然后就被扒下了裤子。托雷基亚含住他半勃起的东西吞吐起来，舔的他舒服极了，像只发情的猫咪软着腰放肆的哼哼唧唧，没忍住直接射在了嘴里。托雷基亚还保持着埋首趴在他胯部的姿势，愣愣盯了会儿那地方瘫软下去的小东西，而后笑了笑，仰面眼睛亮亮的看向了他。他还记着发小用那张被射的一塌糊涂的、还红着的脸蹭了蹭他的大腿根，舔着嘴角的白灼笑嘻嘻发问，“轮到你了？”

只是他的技术太差劲了，连吸带咬，折腾得两人都难受的要命。他试图学着托雷基亚的样子收缩口腔上下摆动脑袋，托雷基亚已经按着他的头颅，难耐的粗喘着，让柱体抽插进了咽喉深处。他的眼泪流了出来，下颚或许已经酸的僵住了，精液混合着唾液怎么也收不住……

托雷基亚都快把他吻死了。

泰罗挣扎了一下，迷迷瞪瞪，意识被拉回了现实。两人的身上开始淌出金色的流质。光粒子溢散着，缓慢在计时器附近汇聚成极亮的一滩，试探着、像是伸出无数纤细的小手，小心触碰着织融在一起。随即计时器的屏障主动打开，澄澈的、跳动着的能量核心缓慢暴露了出来。

他感觉自己被松开，喘了几口又被抚慰似的啄了两下嘴唇。托雷基亚沿着他的颈线一路吻下，呼出的气息痒的很，让他不由得缩了缩脖子。游离的光粒子剐蹭着他的身体，一些甚至着急地刺进了他的计时器，蛊虫一样爬满神经，细细麻麻的啃咬着。托雷基亚感觉到泰罗全身都在发抖，攀在脖子上的手还把他脑后的背鳍攥的生疼，以为他的小情人是怕了。然而光粒子随之相触的瞬间却也激的他浑身一震，牙齿哆嗦凑不出一句利索的话。泰罗却笑了。他太清楚托雷基亚那放到竞技场也算得上优秀的自制力，然而他实在太兴奋了，颤抖着身体，不由得仰高了讨要亲吻，甚至还有闲心调笑着闹了他一句，“还不快进来？”

托雷基亚没忍住发出一声野兽般的低吼，心一横，直身干脆的撞了上去。光粒子瞬间溅得一塌糊涂。两枚计时器正对着嗑出一声脆响，便将对方的全部粗暴的吞入体内。他快要疯掉了，意识空白，后脑一阵阵发冷，厚重的高潮感裹得他几乎透不过气。他的意识海里全是泰罗特有的津液味道，是温柔的、能杀人的钝刀，搅动、磨合着他全部的精神体。那种几乎被填满的感觉直顶得他的意识抛到极高的天上，倏尔又坠下，狠砸在地上，摔成无数琉璃色的珠子蹦跳着四散开去。他慌乱的捉了一颗，里头像是微缩回放着两个少年嬉闹的影像；一时间每颗玻璃球似有所感般同时呈现出流光溢彩的画面来，一连串的烧了下去，蔓延至遥远的天际。他顺着追过去，让突然刮起的风迷了眼，然后就看见了映着天空的海－－有红色的身影背对着他，长身直立；倏尔抬手抚上边上行将枯死的树，那棵树瞬间便生动起来，抽出枝叶罩状向着四处散开，开出鲜活的紫色花朵。

泰罗比斯特里姆更先学会的是治愈光线。

托雷基亚抬手挡住不知何来的凌厉的风，眯眼看那红色的战士转身过来，模糊着面孔向他走近。一晃神，又成了张年轻稚嫩的脸。周遭的环境随之晃动起波纹，彻底变了样子。漫天纷扬的花瓣里，穿着中学校服的泰罗晃着那对还没生出棱角的角，颇有些苦恼的咬着光笔，把第一志愿上的银十字涂掉改成了竞技场。

“其实我最崇拜向往的地方，不是你的科技局，也不是我的警备队，而是银十字。”

小战士腮帮鼓鼓的这样念叨着，说着话，身量却挺拔起来。场景再一次变幻。他像是置身于窗明几净的实验室内，身后沸腾的试管咕嘟咕嘟加热着些什么。泰罗坐在记录台上晃荡着两条细细的腿，翻看着一份体检报告故作出沉思的样子，

“这位蓝族小同志，各项体能数据不行啊～以后出远门没有我跟着，你可怎么办呢？”

有个声音从头顶传来，虚晃的像是浸泡在水里。“所以，你想当我的保护伞？”

“才不是。你是一个独立的人，有自己的想法，有一定要做的事，我不干涉你。不过你要是在外头受伤了，受委屈了，就赶紧回家来，”泰罗放下那一叠纸，一字一顿很是认真的说着，小狗一样湿漉漉盯着他瞧，“你不需要保护伞……我只是，想当医你的药。”

打最初刚认识的时候他就最受不了他这眼神，下一秒年轻的战士就被拖到了床上，还在笑，眼灯里情欲和羞赧的意味满的就快涨破出来。这具身体咬着身下人颈侧的软肉，话都说不利索，“医生，我觉得现在身体激素水平不太对劲，你能不能帮我看看”，立马就被对方搂紧了脖子回应，那你还不快进来……

托雷基亚汗涔涔惊醒了过来。周遭的晦暗中像是有什么死去了，又像是什么死去多时的东西窸窣活了过来。红族的情人趴在他肩头喘着气，他笑了笑，让两人分开了些许，平静摁亮了操控室的照明。

泰罗不适的眯起眼睛。突如其来的亮光让他眼前乱窜着不少重影，适应了有些时候才聚起焦来。然而一瞬间他就明白托雷基亚为什么在进门时摁住了他开灯的冲动。他像是被钉在那儿，只觉得脊梁上流下一股股的冷汗；寒意却从尾椎骨直窜向头皮，后脑发凉，浑身紧绷，一动不能动，任周遭的处境血淋淋的剥开直捅进他眼底去。

泰罗倒抽口凉气，脑中冒出了第一个形容词。  
地狱。

这里比想象中来的大得多。繁纵复杂的仪器和线路先前很好的隐匿在黑暗中，此时也便彻底暴露出来，簇拥着正中心巨大的能量柱体虬杂在一起，仿佛进食般恶心的蠕动。随着视线的移动，他几乎在看到最边缘一圈、满灌着绿色液体的试验管的瞬间，生理性呕吐了起来。那里头塞满了被改造的七零八碎、浑身缠满密麻管子的生物体－－有的剥去半张脸填充着僵硬的机械，有的只留了光秃的躯体，蛛网状丑陋的手术痕迹接合着明显取自其他生物的四肢。显然他们都还活着，撑着光怪陆离的皮，无一例外瞪着骇人的几乎剥离出眼眶的无神的眼。泰罗强忍着恶心的冲动捂着胃部站起，却在看见某样熟悉的不能再熟悉的东西时如遭雷击，几乎又要栽倒下去。

－－彩色计时器。被改造的生命体里，有数目不小的一部分，是M78的同胞。

托雷基亚沉默着站在他身后，难堪的闭上了眼。许久叹口气，把他的身体掰向自己的方向，用身躯挡住大半的视线。  
“别看了。”

泰罗这才注意到他身上覆盖了大面积黑色的皮肤。他急切想要说些什么，却在对视上托雷基亚的瞬间，泄了，哑了。他无声张了张嘴，同样沉默地撇开了视线。

托雷基亚抹去年轻总教官眼角瞬间滚出的泪。他月白色的眼灯下布满着猩红色的裂纹，又残暴，又美丽，看着就不像轻易能回到原先属于他的世界。泰罗抽着鼻子，强迫自己放空脑袋，愤恨地往他胸口招呼了一拳。他听着托雷基亚缓缓凑近、平静却无比不容置疑的开口，

“帮他们解脱吧。”

也让我解脱了吧。他听他别过脸低语了一句，假装没有听到。

4.

刺耳的警报声响彻了空旷的房间。泰罗咬牙强迫自己拧转过身子，手臂聚集能量，一发劲厉的斯特里姆瞬间横扫了大半个房间。

到处都在轰鸣，到处都在一声声的炸。呛人的烟雾涌进鼻腔。巴尔坦开始从四面冲进来，领头的蓝色首领扛下一记流弹，怒骂，“57号，让你取来奥特心脏，你都干了些什么？！”

他骂骂咧咧挥手，身后钻出些医生装扮的宇宙人来。他们举高了奇异的、诡异发光着的矿石，嘴里叽叽咕咕开始吟诵洗脑词。风铃声响从矿石里漏出，混在周遭的聒噪里，尖锐、支离又恼人。托雷基亚冷笑一声，眼神淡漠的剜过一圈，而后近乎发狠得扎在了巴尔坦王身上；直慑得对方登时脊骨发麻，不由得向后一退，厉声怒斥手下加大洗脑的力度。

托雷基亚却无所谓的笑。泰罗交换进他体内的光粒子正在缓慢溢出，温柔的、决绝的孵在他的计时器上，让他得以短暂的免于控制。赤红的火焰从他身上喷涌而出。血管里的血液沸腾着，他的皮肤灼热的快要融化掉。他很快的侧身跃上正中央的高台，单手撕开包裹柱体的钢板，在火焰将理智彻底烧光前，回身对着泰罗的方向吼了句什么。

什么都听不真切，什么都像是在力竭的嘶吼。

泰罗诧异回头，余光只来得及捉着一道烈焰缠身的残影冲进核心能源，再看不见。他立刻不甘示弱吼了回去，张嘴却发不出一点声响。随即是铺天盖地的白光，碎开的光沫瞬时喷溅开来，裹着烟尘和碎屑海啸般将一切吞噬殆尽。血的味道挤入鼻腔。泰罗正置身于气浪的中心，几乎是堪堪才稳住的身形。他挣扎着伸出手去，弥天燃烧的火光里，光粒子依稀聚形成托雷基亚单薄的背影，用力一抓，就都散了。

散开了，再也聚不在一块了。

托雷基亚这只上课溜号的狗。综合技能课上，光顾着扯起书本和他躲在后头偷偷亲嘴，都不去听老师讲了什么。意识模糊间，泰罗有些忿忿的想。不经训练随意使用奥特炸弹，炸散开的光粒子怎么能重新聚在一起？  
说起来，是什么时候在一起的呢？艹的身体都熟透了，居然都没有一句正经的告白，怎么就被他迷的神魂颠倒？

正经的从没有过，不正经的倒是接二连三的来。

好几次是打着语音连线，缠着某个加班的人彻夜念也不知哪儿搜刮来的言情小说，听他操着性感的嗓子，嘴里碾过哪些溺死人的台词。然后听由气音刮着后颈的皮肤，轻蹭双腿呜咽着在手中泄出来。

好几次是锁门在科技局的办公室亲吻，在墙上，在沙发，后背抵在桌上。巡逻的人来敲门就捏着嗓子回一句，“我和我对象亲热呢。”

还有一次，他记得，那一次。年轻的他打完古兰特王归来，被鲜花和欢呼声簇拥。托雷基亚在人群中被挤着往前走，他看见了，激动的拼命挥手，叫喊声淹没在万人空巷的盛大热闹里。他们浑然自觉的遥遥相对着，像是两颗星，于万千人中，在彼此的眼中发光。托雷基亚在说着什么，显然他是读懂了，当即兴奋吼了回去，然而托雷基亚被人一撞，磕绊一下，很快的消失在了人流里。

明明那时候什么都没听见。只记得自己愣了、慌了，眼泪都快流出来了。他怎么就这么兴奋？兴奋到多半刻的庆功宴都待不住，气血上涌的跑出来拽着托雷基亚在杂物间的门上接吻？

“泰罗－－”  
托雷基亚眼底映着燃烧的火光，喊得声嘶力竭，撕心裂肺，“你要不要考虑正式和我在一起？”

这下他终于听清了。

泰罗用力的擦掉眼泪吼回去，“托雷基亚，我－－”

剧烈的能量瞬间炸开。振聋发聩的爆炸声中，巨大的蘑菇云凌空腾起，似是不甘的挣扎一下。巴尔坦的基地，能量核心，那些曾经来过这个世上、存在过的、被改造的生命体，正随着烟尘缓慢向着四处的虚空消散。而那没来得及出口的回复，也在落定的尘埃里，彻底掩埋进荒土。

5.

艾斯抱着昏迷的泰罗，和一团勉强可称之为人型的暗色粒子面对面。那人身上覆盖着一层光粒子，细弱的、摇摇欲坠的攀附着他的躯干和计时器，稳定后迅速黑化、固形，只倔强地在计时器和背脊的部位保留着金色。那些游离的暗色粒子在逐渐团聚、成型，身上黑色的光变成束缚甲包裹住大半的身体，金色的十字装甲扣紧了计时器；托雷基亚的面貌缓慢显现。

托雷基亚扯起一个笑，修长的手指在装甲上轻快的叩了一下，无甚在意似的，用着仿佛对着后辈解说的口气，“这是反物质，病毒的作用，光被同化了。不管怎么说，还是被他拯救了一次。”

艾斯微微睁大了眼，“你也被……”

他点点头，另一只手抚上脸侧狰狞的改造的痕迹，倒是没多少悲伤的表情，反而淡淡的、像是在自言自语，“我现在这样子，我觉得应该戴个面具。”

艾斯沉默着。托雷基亚歪着脑袋等了有一会儿，才在周遭的死寂中听到一声叹气。他感觉艾斯深深的、深深的看了他一眼，计时器里，有玫瑰色的光芒猝然窜动了一下。  
“你未来……什么打算？”

“离开这里，大概会去其他的宇宙。”  
托雷基亚敛起笑意，语气平静，很像是日常的茶余饭后那样，说着件无甚打紧的小事。那时候他们还是四个人。“我已经感染了病毒，潜伏期随时都会过去。”  
他顿了顿，“我已经杀了很多人。放出签名诱骗他们过来，反抗的就地杀掉，其余俘虏改造。有警备队的，有读书时候的同学……对了，还有你的露缇娅，我和害死她的那帮人是同伙……如果你想揍我的话，现在是唯一的机会。”

艾斯苦笑着摇了摇头。他的手抬起，停在托雷基亚被金色装甲束缚起的胸口，爱怜而不舍的停留了一会儿，还是放下了。

“我不知道自己会变成什么样子……我听得到心里有个声音，喋喋不休的蛊惑我堕落黑暗，还有那些受害者的哀嚎和悲鸣。我不是你们这样意志顽强的战士，或许哪一天，就会像那些杀戮本性的药人一样，彻底崩溃失控，与其这样，倒还不如直接拥抱那个声音算了……”

托雷基亚张开双臂，原地轻快的转了个身。他笑了一下稳下身型，突然有些吃痛地捂住右眼－－那里已经开始泛起血色。他费了点力气调整下呼吸，有些疲惫的沙哑着嗓子接下去说道。“我控制不住，没人能救我，要是不杀人，我一定会疯掉的……但不管怎么说，我绝不可能，第二次成为别人的兵器。”

至少也让我跑的远远的，心安理得的作恶吧。  
他想，犹豫了一下，没有说出口。艾斯也没有再问，两人于是一起沉默。

托雷基亚耸耸肩膀。他忽然想到什么喊住了准备离开的艾斯，短暂的传送光芒后，手上托了个精致的皇冠手镯。“原本打算送他当生日礼物的……不过现在还是不要给的好，省的这小哭包触景生情……先放在母亲那儿吧，哪天他遇上紧急情况或许还能帮到他。”

艾斯垂着眼收下。临走忽然回头，对着托雷基亚的方向低语，

“去了另外的世界后，堕落也好，扭曲也好。如果你自作主张死掉的话，作为你的发小，他是会很难过的。”

他不知道托雷基亚听到了没有。只见着蓝族的少年飞到行星的边缘，像一颗死掉的星，在虚无浩瀚的星空中陨落。

泰罗似乎挣扎了一下，缓缓睁开眼睛，茫然的看着他，

“哥？”

-The End-


End file.
